


When Friday Nights Become Everyday Life

by awildneko



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, M/M, Skydive - B.A.P (Music Video) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildneko/pseuds/awildneko
Summary: He thinks carefully for a moment before answering with determination "The Queen."





	When Friday Nights Become Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/gifts).



Friday night for Jongup is family night. Family night means he and his parents ordering a feast from the local fast food restaurant to share (always more than they can eat of course). They bring all the dishes home and spread them over trays on the living room floor, strategically arranged so that no dish is out of reach of anyone when they settle on cushions next to the fire. With the food for the night in place the three of them start the night's tournament.

 

When Jongup is still a toddler they begin with children's games such as Snap! or Marbles. As he grows and learns this develops into family board games and quizzes, and often Jongup is given some sort of challenge that each of them will place bets on. 

 

It becomes an essential part of their routine, yet it’s always fun, since Jongup has inherited both his parents’ love of games. The young boy is excited by the fact that his father even works as a professional gamer at the local casino! Jongup thinks that maybe one day he could do that too and follow in those footsteps.

  
  
  


 

Jongup's favourite game to learn and play with his father is chess. When he is nine, his father spends hours teaching him the importance of forming a strategy.

 

"The fate of each of the pieces here is yours to decide. You are in control here.” his father explains whilst gesturing to the pieces set up on the chess board.

 

“But look at them closely. Each is very different from the next, and each has it's own distinct characteristics and abilities - the Bishop can move diagonally, which often catches people out.” he tells him with a smile tugging the corner of his cheek. “In contrast, the Pawn is small and unimposing, and can only move one space forward each time. However there are a lot of them, so you have to keep an eye on them all!" 

 

Jongup’s father loves telling his son tricks of the trade, and they both grin at each other as another secret is revealed.

  
  
  


Jongup’s father seems distracted and a little sad lately. When he asks why, the man confesses that his job isn't going so well lately. He's hit a bit of a slump and has had to borrow some money.

 

“But things will be fine, I'll win again tomorrow and pay it all back!” he stretches his lips into a thin smile as he makes Jongup promise not to tell his mother.

  
  


Jongup spends his time after school practicing out his chess strategies, then trying them out in game with his father. His father still seems distracted and often doesn't even want to play these days, so Jongup works even harder to catch his attention and show how much he has improved.

 

One night, when they are playing for the first time in several weeks (Jongup is winning with his new strategy!) his father asks which of the Chess game pieces Jongup thinks is most similar to himself.

 

He thinks carefully for a moment before answering with determination "The Queen. It's the most capable of the pieces, but isn't on the front line so can plan and watch and learn until it needs to move. I like that."    
  
His father grins for the first time in weeks; his son might be smarter than even him. 

  
  


 

Jongup is ten years old when the loan sharks run out of patience. He's in their small lounge setting up the chessboard for the Friday night match when they make themselves known, bashing on the front door with heavy fists. His father tells him to stay put. He tries to do as he's told, but being a kid he quickly becomes restless with all the loud noise from the other room.

 

He arrives a breath of a moment after his father is shot in the head; he watches his body fall to the ground in slow motion, the landing filled with the finality of a life.

 

His mother's screams do not last long after that, for soon enough there are two bodies dirtying the floor, the silencer on the gun making it seem they have been knocked down by just a gust of air.

 

The conversation that follows between the two executioners is something of an echo to Jongup. It's as if someone is holding a fishbowl over his head, using it to block his ears and to hold his head in place, so that all he can see are the caricature images of his parents.

Apparently the executioners have been having a heated discussion about the pros and cons of ‘not killing’ a seven year old. The common urge to correct them that he actually turned eleven last month is quashed by the bile rising in his throat.

 

They decide to let Jongup be (a fatal game errorl), leaving the apartment in quietness too suddenly, the thumping of Jongup’s heart in his throat the only sound.

 

When the loan shark's finally leave, they take with them everything and anything that might be worth something. Even the beloved chess set. Jongup is left with just the clothes he is wearing and the singular Chess piece grasped in his hand. He sits and numbly stares until the angry growling of his stomach wakes him from his reverie.   
  
The piece in his hand has ingrained it's shape into his palm; it's the Queen. It's alone, just like Jongup is, without a King to protect.   
  
Yet, here it is. Still here, still solid, almost as if it's ready to fight just for itself this time.   
  
Jongup rises and smiles, a cold smirk that spreads across his lips but doesn't reach his eyes. The first of many.   
  
He'll make sure to eat well. It seems there's still so much to play for.   
  
  
  
When he comes for them,  they aren't expecting him, and neither do they suspect a single thing. And why would they be suspicious of a mere child? He finds amusement in the ironic echo of the two loan shark's words from two years ago.   
  
He's been planning and preparing for this since that day. It's not really revenge, and it's not about getting even. It's just that it's now Jongup's turn to make his move in this game where the stakes just happen to be human lives.   
  
The first two guards are down before they even register a threat. Jongup walks over their bodies before venturing further inside. He's studied the gang well before coming here. He knows of their exact numbers, their routines, their hierarchy, and their abilities.  They have acquired quite the reputation for themselves it seems. The men who invaded his home are actually just Pawns in the big scheme of things. That's why Jongup's aim is higher. He's going to eliminate them all tonight.   
  
He swiftly shoots another set of inner guards before reloading his gun. The rest of the base will be aware of his presence now, and he needs to act swiftly and carefully. Taking advantage of his small build he dodges bullets and ducks behind a metal filing cabinet. He has developed his strength and athletic skills during his preparation time, and it's definitely paying off. He has an advantage compared to the men with bulging muscles he fought against.   
  
His mind is a blur, but somehow he sticks to the strategy he's set himself.    
  
He reaches the finish line, and captures their king.

 

 

 

Jongup can only describe the adrenaline continuing to pump through his veins as 'delectable'. There's something about the kill - the finality of it, the control - that makes winning all the more enjoyable. And he'd made certain there would be no chance of his win being reversed - the loan sharks taught him the importance of not slacking in eliminating all loose threads.

 

He's simply buzzing on the journey back to his bed, a skip in his step with the blood of those fallen players dripping from his body. He's won, and now he is the last man standing, and now he has nothing to worry abou-

 

-except perhaps the two guys waiting for him inside his hideout.

 

The high that he's feeling renders Jongup careless and clumsy; they notice and corner him before he's even had a chance to reach for a gun.

 

He backs away from them until his back slams against the wall, his pulse now thudding against his skull, just above his left eye. Even as he feels his knees begin to weaken beneath him, he still tries to glare at the men with all the fury of a startled wild cat.

 

"Look at him, he's tiny! What is he - like eleven years old?" (he's actually thirteen now, and he tells them so in a voice that sounds spacey).

 

"Himchan, this is definitely the kid. The description Seunghoon gave matches perfectly. Look, his side is cut, he's losing blood there. We should take him back, before anyone else comes. And before he bleeds out." One of the guys has somehow gotten closer without him realising, and seems to be crouching next to his side, which in turn has slid to the cold hard floor. It feels kind of nice against his hot skin.

 

"If Seunghoon's facts were all straight there isn't anyone else left to come after him." the one called Himchan seems to agree reluctantly.

 

The two share a look, but Jongup’s eyelids have already slid shut and he misses it.

 

 

When Jongup wakes, he's under the covers of a bed, his supposed wound is bandaged and his skin has been cleared of all battle stains.

 

"Ah, here's the young genius" one of the guys from before greets him from an armchair, offering him a piece of chocolate. Jongup takes it but eyes the food suspiciously. He supposes they wouldn’t poison him yet after just saving his life, and munches on it. 

 

“I’m Yongguk.” his food source tells him. Jongup doesn’t respond but makes a mental note of the information for later.

 

Jongup quickly learns that his captors, saviours, or whatever he should call them, can each hold their own in games of life and death. They're both 18 years old and are forming a gang, and Jongup is curious to see how their plans work out, so he decides to stay for a while. 

 

Not to mention the seemingly foolproof set up Himchan and Yongguk have for getting food, and not just the scraps Jongup had found in rubbish bins. They know the foodstores with the least security where they can steal food from, as well as who the sympathetic stall owners on the market are.

 

Himchan seems to be the aspiring gang leader, but Jongup notes that he often relies on Yongguk's opinion in making big decisions. Such as, he supposes, whether to take him in or not. Seeing this, and how Yongguk already seems fond of him, he decides to take advantage and smile back, lips pulled back to show his bunny teeth. If Yongguk's happy with him, then Himchan will be more easily persuaded of Jongup’s qualities.

 

 

Jongup plays in a passive mode for a while, observing as three new members soon join them. Daehyun and Himchan have connections, and this helps to set them up as hired contract killers. All of them are pretty decent with a gun, however Himchan insists they also train in other forms of weaponry, and Jongup is more than happy to oblige. The Queen needs to be versatile after all. He takes a particular liking to carrying knives on him, even taking them with him when he sleeps.

 

The rewards of each job are high, and after just a few years they can each afford many luxuries in their lives. Jongup feels he is playing the game well, and embraces it fully; purchasing expensive clothes and wines, splashing out on high end drugs and highly rated men and women from the brothel. He plays darts with Youngjae and gathers with everyone to play Poker regularly. Himchan is an excellent player, and sometimes Jongup will let him win (mostly however, he can't resist showing off). 

 

It reminds him of those old Friday nights with his family. But he tries not to think about that, or their cold, motionless faces. There are a new set of players on the field now, and he is right in the centre.

 

The high is exhilarating, but it isn't all that long before Jongup becomes restless.

 

He loves finding things that will rile the others up. Enjoys rebelling on their missions and going overboard, sharing just a glimpse of his wildness to the world, just to see how Himchan will desperately try to regain control of him (as if he was even the one in control in the first place). He sees fun in opportunities to cause misunderstandings between the members (most often it's Himchan and Yongguk, or Daehyun and Youngjae, but all combinations are fun to work with). Jongup takes pride in the way Junhong will shiver deliciously when they’re alone, how the nervousness and sexual desire seeps off of him in waves, and all Jongup has to do is smile at him, tease a little to see it all. 

 

He revels in teasing Daehyun about his secret girlfriend with anonymous letters and little snapshots, and seeing the red blush rise fiercely to his cheeks. Having such an attachment to someone is strange and foreign, a weakness even.

 

And sometimes, when the moments between the highs of the kills they make stretch out frustratingly long, when he craves a game bigger than he’s ever won before, he dreams about his fellow members. 

 

How he could create one grand strategy to battle against them and end their game once and for all; he’d become the last man standing and no one would even suspect a thing. 

 

Unless he wanted them to, of course..

  
  



End file.
